


Glamorous

by akanyanen



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/akanyanen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohkura gets caught while bonding with his right hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glamorous

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, it shows. Written for Iso's prompt (a long time ago) on a smutmeme.  
> There's a threesome in here!

 

Ohkura finds himself alone in the hotel room as Ryo had gone off somewhere earlier. He flips on the TV, surfing the channels before deciding there is nothing on and abandons the search.

Ohkura flops down on the couch; eyeballing the March issue of ‘Glamorous’, he opts to have his moral dilemma after he gets off—-it has been too long.

Ryo's hot and Ohkura is horny. This logic would have to suffice for now.

His legs fall open as he unsnaps the button of his jeans, hand slipping underneath the waistband and working its way into his black boxers to firmly curl around his half-hard cock. Ohkura thumbs the tip and then slides down the length, steadily stroking. Ohkura lets his eyes fall shut, imagining someone else’s hand around him, firmly stroking. He allows himself to imagine Ryo kneeling between his legs, slowly taking him into his mouth and teasing the tip. Ohkura imagines Ryo’s hot breath ghosting across his cock, his increases the speed of his strokes, he knew Ryo would make some sort of comment—maybe talk dirty, fuck, that would be hot…

“Mmm…Is it something good, Tacchon?” Uchi breathes into his ear.

Ohkura’s eyes snap open, his face flushing as he frantically tries to shove himself back into his jeans. He makes a futile attempt at hiding the magazine under a pillow but he just ends up knocking it onto the floor.

“It’s… not... I,” Ohkura says feebly. He doesn’t think it could get worse.

“I was just watching the TV!” Ohkura winces, knowing exactly how lame of an excuse it is.

Uchi raises his eyebrow, and Ohkura really wants to wipe the amused grin off of his pretty face.

“You were jacking off to ‘Iron Chef’, really? That’s even better than wanking to Ryo being a complete whore in these photos."

Ohkura really wants to sink into the couch now and disappear for forever.

 

Then Uchi moves around the couch and grabs the magazine, whistling. Ohkura thinks Uchi sounds entirely too please with himself; he wishes his could stop blushing and tell Uchi to shove off, or at least do something other than sitting there mortified.

“So, want the real thing?” Uchi asks flippantly, with a not-so-innocent grin.

Ohkura is entirely too confused.

“Uchi..?”

Ohkura’s confusion doubles when Uchi is suddenly pressed against his side, and Uchi’s tongue is in his mouth. He isn’t exactly complaining, after all Uchi's a pretty good kisser.

The teasing made sense, but shouldn’t there be at least a little awkwardness when you walk in on your band-mate, clearly, wanking? That's the part that Ohkura is failing to comprehend. But, then again, Uchi was always a weird one. 

Apparently it isn't awkward or weird for Uchi at all because Ohkura suddenly feels a warm hand rubbing the front of his jeans and it feels good. In the back of his mind he registers an odd clicking noise, it almost sounds like a…

Uchi pulls away suddenly, fingers flying over the keys of his phone; the message-sent ping is unmistakable.

“What was that of, and who did you send it to?” Ohkura asks nervously, eyes wide.

“Just be quiet, Tacchon, I’m getting us a threesome out of this,” Uchi smiles, “and you obviously want it too.” He emphasizes his point by squeezing Ohkura through his jeans.

“I just walked in on you wanking to Ryo; I won’t get pissed about that if you just work with me here, alright?” Uchi doesn’t let Ohkura respond, instead he kisses him roughly, a sloppy and wet but really hot. Ohkura groans into the kiss. 

Uchi hooks his fingers into Ohkura’s jeans and boxers then yanks them down below his knees.

“Aah, U-uchi!” Ohkura’s yelp turns into a moan when Uchi wastes no time and takes his cock into his mouth, his head moving up and down steadily.

When Ryo finds them Ohkura is panting shallowly, toes curling and his hands fisting in Uchi’s black hair. Uchi is pressing Ohkura’s straining hips back into the couch, his nails biting into sensitive skin.

Uchi leans back, licking his lips and smirks mischievously at Ryo; Ohkura groans at the loss of contact.

“Oh, hi, Ryo-chan!” Uchi’s voice sugary sweet.

“What the fuck, you horny bastards. I haven’t had food all damn day, and now I have to deal with this?” Ryo barks, gesturing abstractly to Ohkura panting and Uchi still kneeling in front of Ohkura. His face is bright red but there's no doubt that he's turned on as well, Ohkura has no idea what that message said but it might have been something good to get Ryo this worked up.

Ohkura’s half-lidded eyes follow Ryo as he comes around the couch to pull Uchi up by the front of his shirt.

Uchi pouts, “You’re stretching my shirt.”

Ryo shoves him against the wall, and he presses his knee into Uchi’s groin.

“Quit being bitchy,” Ryo mutters. 

Uchi groans as Ryo’s knee presses harder, and he smirks, clearly pleased with himself. Ryo scrapes his teeth lightly against his neck and then slowly kisses the aggravated spots. Ryo’s left hand snakes down Uchi’s leg and it stops behind his knee, pulling up until Uchi’s leg is wrapped around his hips. Ryo grabs the other leg and Uchi instinctively tightens his legs around Ryo’s waist, to avoid falling on his ass. Uchi curls his hands around Ryo’s flexing biceps, his head banging back against the wall when Ryo starts moving against him.

“God...” Uchi’s breathe shudders and Ryo grunts his agreement.

Ohkura was more than slightly annoyed. The entire point of a threesome was: three people, not just two, were getting sexed up.

So, while it was incredibly hot to watch, Ohkura would rather be involved in the process of shoving Uchi up against a wall.

“That’s crap you assholes,” Ohkura whines, standing up and pressing himself roughly against Ryo and subsequently shoving Ryo’s groin forward into Uchi’s; Ryo’s breath hitches--while Uchi flat out moans--at the contact.

Ohkura leans in to roughly kiss Uchi over Ryo’s shoulder as his right hand slips into the front of Ryo’s jeans to squeeze his cock. It’s an awkward angle, limbs are slightly in the way, but he manages.

“Play. Fucking. Fair.” He punctuates each word with a sharp tug on Ryo’s cock; his hand knocks into Uchi’s through the layers of jeans.

“Not our fault,” Uchi manages in a strained voice, he can feel the hot burn of Ryo through his jeans and it affects him more than he wants to show.

“..you can’t keep up,” Ryo finishes, his head falling forward onto Uchi’s shoulder.

Ryo inhales sharply when Ohkura’s next stroke is particularly vicious. Ryo’s grip on Uchi slips as the speed and tempo of Ohkura’s hand unravels him.

Uchi shakily finds his feet, and exchanges a heated look with Ohkura.

His hand retracts from Ryo’s boxers, and he kisses the juncture of Ryo’s neck and shoulder lightly before spinning him around and shoving him against the wall. Uchi steps into place on Ryo’s side, his hand curling into his hair while he takes his time biting and sucking on the side of Ryo’s neck.

“What are you—" Ryo’s sentence is cut short when Uchi’s hands start sliding under his shirt, pushing it up, and Ohkura is standing in front of him and is pulling it off the rest of the way. Then there are two sets of hands all over his body and two lips kissing his neck, collarbone, shoulder, jaw, and he can barely keep them straight; all he can hear is his own heart beating erratically.

It is Uchi’s hand on Ohkura’s shoulder that pushes him to his knees, but it is the way Ryo is panting and looking down at him through lust-filled eyes that makes Ohkura comply.

The combination of Uchi’s hot breath against his neck and Ohkura’s mouth kissing a path down his stomach that makes Ryo’s breath stutter and his hips push forward wantonly; he knows how he looks but he doesn't care.

Uchi starts murmuring into his ear when Ohkura simultaneously pulls down his pants and boxers, placing wet kisses along his hips. Ohkura’s hands grip Ryo’s hips while he spends time there, kissing up, down, across; his tongue flicking out every so often to trace the lines. Ryo moves into the contact, silently urging Ohkura’s hot mouth lower.

Ohkura holds Ryo’s erection and his tongue comes out to flick against the tip, teasing the slit. Ryo unabashedly whines when Ohkura licks up the underside from base to tip, and Ryo can feel Uchi’s smile against his neck.

“Oww,” Ohkura winces when Ryo’s hands fist tightly in his hair, trying to pull his mouth forward onto his cock.

“No, Ryo-chan,” Uchi drawls, grazing his teeth along Ryo’s collarbone and then grabs his wrists, pinning them above Ryo’s head.

“Fuck…you,” Ryo manages to say, voice tight. His heart is pounding in his ears; his muscles tense under Ohkura’s sporadic, teasing licks.

Ryo exhales sharply when Ohkura takes him fully into his mouth; Ohkura looks up through damp bangs at him. With a smirk, Ohkura starts moving slowly up and back down until his lips meet his fist at the base.

Then Uchi starts whispering in his ear, occasionally biting the lobe between his teeth, and the two of them are fucking driving Ryo crazy.  
Uchi’s hands are languidly sliding across his abdomen and his muscles jump at the contact. He feels Uchi grip the back of his head, just as Ohkura does something particularly wicked with his tongue, forcing him to look straight ahead into the mirror on the opposite wall.

Ryo whimpers, he can see the long sinewy line of Ohkura’s back, and the bobbing motion of his head; and the sultry way Uchi is leaning against him.  
Uchi laughs softly, his voice deep and right by Ryo’s ear, it’s making the hair stand up on the back of his neck.

“You’re fucking beautiful when you’re coming undone, Ryo-chan.” Uchi is talking by his ear and each syllable sends a shock straight to his cock, it’s already so fucking hard he can barely stand it. Ohkura is going so slow, he just wants him to fucking speed up.

Ryo just wants to touch something, but he can’t break Uchi’s hold and Ohkura’s timing is fucking perfect because every time he tries, Ohkura slides his cock that much further into his mouth and now Ryo is making these embarrassing gasping noises. 

Uchi’s hand is slowly rubbing across Ryo’s chest, down his abdomen as he keeps purring into Ryo’s ear.

“When did you get these?” Uchi’s hands move to his hips and it just draws more attention to the fact that Ohkura has pulled back and is teasing him again; it’s fucking pissing Ryo off.

"They're nice Ryo. They make me want to touch them, dig my nails into them.” Uchi does so, and Ryo’s hips jump forward; Ohkura forcefully shoves them back against the wall.

Uchi laughs thickly. Ryo can feel how turned on he is; it's pressing hard and hot against his thigh. 

“You have to watch this now Ryo, no closing your eyes. I want you to watch yourself fucking Ohkura’s mouth.”

Ryo forces his eyes open and tries to watch in the mirror. Uchi is still whispering lewdly into his ear, and he can barely take it. He can feel his orgasm building; he’s almost there.

He struggles to keep his eyes open and focused but Ohkura has stopped teasing and Uchi keeps telling him exactly how much he wants him. Uchi’s hand reaches down strokes through Ohkura’s hair.

“He looks good in between your legs Ryo, doesn’t he?” Ryo’s only response is an incoherent noise, it could mean anything between ‘fuck yes’ and ‘you’re fucking over the top’.

“It’s making you hot. It makes me fucking hot, seeing his head bobbing like that, your cock slipping in and out of his mouth.” Ryo’s muscles are fucking trembling and he can feel his release coming, he closes his eyes—

“You’re not watching,” Uchi whines, “He’ll stop if you don’t watch.”  
“I want you to watch, you know you’re hot. You must know, since you keep fucking posing naked,” Uchi hisses. 

Ryo just raggedly moans, his body on edge, he can feel himself about to come. Just when he is going to there is a fucking hand around the base of his cock and Ohkura‘s mouth suddenly isn’t there. When he groans it is all annoyance and frustration.

Ryo’s eyes snap open and he sees Uchi smiling innocently at him. It is Uchi’s hand that is gripping him tightly.

“Get undressed, sit on the couch. Now!” Ryo says gruffly, he's done letting these two play games. 

Ohkura is slightly ticked off, tired of being bossed around, but the look Ryo gives him doesn’t really leave room for arguing. Besides, Ohkura doesn’t remember ever being this hard before and if he gets to come now then he'll cooperate.

Ryo is annoyed and horny. He grabs Uchi by the shoulders and when he kisses him, it is all tongue and rough biting. Ryo has Uchi stripped by the time Ohkura is laying back on the couch. Ryo shoves Uchi backwards onto Ohkura on the couch.

“Ow, god… elbows.”

“Shut up, your boner is poking me in the back. Deal with it.”

Ryo satisfied with the amount of clothes—-none-—his friends are wearing, shuffle steps out of his jeans and boxers.

“Would you two just shut the fuck up?” Ryo snaps, climbing onto the couch and pushing his them backwards. Ohkura leans back against the arm rest as Uchi’s back presses against his chest.

“Hold him,” Ryo barks and Ohkura’s arms wrap around Uchi’s chest, steadying him. Ryo situates their legs so Uchi is sitting in between Ohkura’s. Ryo pulls Uchi’s knees apart so his can slide in between and Uchi’s arms move to rest on Ohkura’s thighs, hands gripping his knees.

Ryo leans forward and fumbles in the side-table drawer, pulling back a moment later to press a slicked finger into Uchi. Ohkura is just glad it's Uchi not him, although the way Uchi exhales and shifts forward towards Ryo tells him that it can't be that bad.

Uchi moans, back arching, when Ryo adds a second. Ryo leans forward to kiss Ohkura as he scissors his fingers, pressing in and out until Uchi gasps out and tells him to "hurry". Ryo adds a third, Uchi keens and Ryo shuts him up with a bruising kiss. Ohkura’s hands come up to cover Uchi’s hands on his knees. Ohkura squeezes lightly when Ryo pulls back to clumsily mess with a foil packet, trying to tear it open and not doing a very good job.

“Know what you’re doing Ryo-chan?” Uchi quips and Ohkura hides a smirk in Uchi’s hair.

Ryo laughs, tone dripping with sarcasm, and he rolls the condom on himself quickly. Ohkura helps hold Uchi’s legs back, adjusting them so they rested on his knees. He laces their one of their hands together, and Uchi grips them hard when Ryo finally pushes in. Ryo groans in counter point to Uchi’s hitching exhale.

“Uchi, you.. you feel,” Ryo takes a controlling breath. It would be horribly embarrassing to lose it now.

“Just move.” Uchi pushes his hips up against Ryo's.

Ryo’s muscles quiver as he starts steadily pushing in deeper.  
Considering it payback for being a prick earlier, Ohkura finds it appropriate to mouth Uchi’s ear hotly and start murmuring his thoughts on how hot it is to watch Ryo slowly lose control.

He loses himself in the sensations, Uchi around him and the view of Ohkura’s hands floating over the planes of Uchi’s body. Ryo pauses only to sweep his sweaty bangs out of his eyes; his hands find their place on Uchi’s hips, pulling them forward as he pushes in, breathing heavily.

Ohkura mouths the lobe of Uchi’s ear while his hand strokes down Uchi’s heaving chest, fluttering over his nipples, fingers sliding through the sweat on Uchi’s stomach.

Ryo’s hips snap forward and he locks gazes with Ohkura, his eyes dark. Ryo watches as Ohkura whispers something into Uchi’s ear; he cannot tell what it is but Uchi gasps, and Ohkura’s hands continue exploring. The tips of Ohkura’s fingers scratch the contour of Uchi’s hips.  
Ohkura hisses when Ryo’s next thrusts press Uchi back against him and the friction on his cock is too good. Uchi keens when Ohkura’s teasing hands finally grip his cock, neglected for too long. Uchi gasps at the torturous pace Ryo has set and the tight grip Ohkura uses while pumping. Uchi’s fingers nails dig into Ohkura’s knees, leaving angry red crescents.

Ryo closes his eyes, the squeeze of Uchi around his cock is almost too much. Ryo exhales harshly, his hands gripping Uchi’s hips and his thrusts are erratic.

Ryo can see Uchi coming undone, a mixture of Ohkura’s steady hands and Ryo’s own power. Uchi’s head is rolling back and forth, breath hissing out between clenched teeth, his eyes squeezed shut as his muscles tense. Ryo knows Uchi is there when his breath catches, and his back arches while Ohkura continues pulling relentlessly on Uchi’s cock until he spills over Ohkura’s hand, a high-pitched keening noise leaving his lips when he finishes.

Ryo gasps, his last thrusts frenzied and stuttered, he moans unabashedly as he lets go. Ryo pulls out and Uchi shifts to curl around Ohkura’s side, taking controlled breaths to calm himself.

“Fuck,” Ryo says, a hand pushing through his already tussled hair.

Uchi murmurs his agreement into Ohkura’s shoulder.

“Hey, what the fuck.. . guys!” Ohkura sounds slightly desperate.  
“Mmm…I’m tired, you do it Ryo,” Uchi sighs, eyes slipping closed. Ohkura wants to shove him off the couch. He settles for trying to kick him, but with the angle it doesn’t quite work.

Ryo rolls his eyes at them but reaches over to curl his hand around the base and roughly begins to pull Ohkura off. It doesn’t take long before Ohkura is muttering, head thrashing as his toes curl into the couch. Ryo thumbs the tip, and that’s all it takes to have Ohkura groaning and spilling over Ryo’s fist.

Ryo makes a face and leans over the side of the couch to wipe his hand off on Uchi’s shirt. Ryo smirks pleased with himself. Then he lays down, too; the majority of him on top of Ohkura.

Ohkura grunts.  
“You’re tiny I don’t get how you could be this heavy.”  
“Shut up,” Ryo mumbles. Uchi laughs into Ohkura’s shoulder. Ohkura shrugs his shoulder; Uchi’s head bounces a bit.  
“You too, Mama’s boy.” Ohkura lightly tugs on Uchi’s hair before running his hands through it.  
“Can it porky, you’re not exactly a pole yourself.”  
Ryo groans and his head lolls when Ohkura’s chest shakes with laughter.

“You two suck,” Ryo whines.


End file.
